Yi Yi
by the.lead.balloons
Summary: -AU- The Uchiha diplomat just wanted to be his own man for once. The Hyuuga philosopher just wanted to win for once. The Nara genius just wanted something less troublesome. The snake wondered when this became a love triangle. .::SasuHinaShika::.


**Yi Yi**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

i. _and they bow like villains_

-SasuHina-

* * *

A man with sharp yellow eyes and a face pinned up by pharmaceutical needles watched the crowd with disdain. His large manor was host to a dinner party celebrating the anniversary of his life work. As with all well-off people, power was only displayed when the shiniest of them could bring out grandeur as this.

If he was a lesser man, a genuine smile would appear on his face; however, he was not. Icy businessman such as he liked their intimidating title even at their most contented state. Instead he opted for a menacing smirk.

A pair of slim, pasty hands let out a clap, one domineering in decibels. The polite gesture for attention was only done once, as it was that his authority never needed to be repeated twice. Eyes turned in wonderment to the businessman's side as three figures materialized.

Said businessman's eyes crinkled in the courteous way he was brought up to do; an expression that gave the hint of a smile without smiling at all. It is of importance to remember once again that he was not a lesser man.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen," his voice was like that of his appearance: inky, refined, serpent like. It seems as though he hasn't aged since his first moment in the public's eyes. The older members of the party reminisced a time when this elegant man was but twenty years of age with softer eyes and a smidgen of innocence. He stood next to Hiruzen Sarutobi then, his mentor and the man who passed down all this magnificence to him. There were obvious differences concerning both though, as Sarutobi was jovial from the days of his youth as well as openly affectionate for a personage of his power. His student however, was a stereotypical science-based man at best. He lacked mirth and emotional openness, instead selecting a path of discreet genius and rather cold esteem. If there was one thing they shared though, was that Sarutobi clapped his hands, yes, only _once._

He continued on with an air of catapulted intrigue. "As you know, this party is in honor of the late Sarutobi Hiruzen, otherwise known as the founder of this established company and my mentor. It has been twenty nine years since his unfortunate death and twenty nine years since my own inheritance of this company and its research. As it is, with age comes unpredictable storms and thus I would like to formally introduce my own three students, children who have become prodigies in front of your eyes. You have no doubt seen them before and obviously conversed once or twice with them as well but there is no reason not to be acquainted once again." The graceful yet robotic flourish of his arm shined a light on the three prodigies he had been talking about, and the great Orochimaru-sama smirked wide.

What better a time to be smug then this?

"The first is Uchiha Sasuke, second born of the respected Uchiha clan and also known as," Orochimaru chuckled icily, "my protégé diplomat."

The handsome boy nodded his head in regard to his audience. His mouth was a thin line and his eyes were intense but bored. An expressionless statue that was more steel than porcelain.

"The second is Hyuuga Hinata, the first born of the revered Hyuuga clan and whose talent overfilled her role's capacity," He smiled at his subject and with patriarchal conceit continued, "….now known as the philosopher."

The rather hauntingly contrasted girl bowed stiffly and adjusted her black rimmed glasses. She did not crinkle those noteworthy eyes or remain indifferent like the Uchiha and her mentor. The Hyuuga instead opted to smile a smile so convincing, Orochimaru more or less believed her.

"…And the third, a new addition to the house, Nara Shikamaru who was the heir of the now extinct clan but for now is," he subtly eyed the audience with an avaricious glint, "…the academician."

The third boy was a different sight to behold as he bowed with an air of lazy importance, and stood with the grace of a dying deer. It was almost as if this was the last place he'd want to be. He wasn't as _tangibly_ unapproachable like the other two students, but there was something odd about the Nara.

The guests clapped in loud unison, quite in awe to see those three picturesque young people together. Sure, dinner parties such as these with Orochimaru-sama always involved his two apprentices and now the third addition, but never did the three of them stand together like this, shoulder to shoulder. There were barriers that the little surrogate family had, and obviously three attractively made teenagers vying for a common goal were not close as most roommates were. How scandal-worthy, no?

It was somewhat shocking to see them in the spotlight like showcase pieces; everyone could point out comparisons now. Such a special occasion made by a simple display; Orochimaru-sama clearly planned it all with a reaction visible in his head. Men like him loved to be dramatic in such a dull profession.

He had three 'children'. Orochimaru-sama had three children, three heirs, three lifelines, three choices. When he died with rosemary in the palms of slender ashen hands that only clapped once, he would have none.

And as said by the Hyuuga philosopher in a moment of mirth, "If blood determines family then we must not forget water preserves life."

Neither applies in this quite murderous rivalry however.

* * *

_Uchiha Compound_

"Itachi, have you heard?"

The raven haired man nodded his head but did not look up from his papers.

"And you don't care?"

"..."

"It's Orochimaru, Kami-sama!"

"…"

" Goddammit! Your gaki of a brother is with Orochimaru, say something!"

"…"

"How you can be calm about this! Do you know what that slimy bastard is capable of?"

"..."

"Baka! He'll throw you onto the streets!"

"…"

"Kami-sama Itachi! You can't just ignore this!"

"…"

"Oi, he's your fucking brother! At least that's got to count as something!"

"Kisame…"

"What?"

"…shut up."

* * *

_Hyuuga Compound_

A man with furious white eyes and traditionally fastened brown hair stared at his wrinkly council members.

The elders stared back with identical furious eyes.

Hyuuga Hiashi almost let out a sigh. Daughters were so inconvenient.

"I had thought she was incapable of shaming this clan anymore and yet ironically, this is where she is the most capable," he said in his gravely tone. "Orochimaru-san does not take our threats as seriously as I would have liked. Apparently he has taken quite an interest in our former heiress."

The elders nodded, wary of the situation and still fairly irritated.

"Instead, we shall quietly monitor his...plans and if any harm directed towards the Hyuuga is visible, action will be taken." He nodded at their sullen agreement. "This assembly has been dismissed."

On their way out, a boisterous old elder (at least boisterous in Hyuuga standards) remarked to his companion, "I wonder what this unfortunate man was thinking. That girl is more of snake than he is."

His companion just agreed.

* * *

**A/N**: Ah, done! This is just the prologue for a rather odd idea in the making. Some characters will be tweaked in personality but otherwise will remain the same. Hinata will be probably be a little more confident in her speech since I always imagined that as she matured her self-hatred would diminish. Expect complexity in her character and a manipulative background.

Then with Sasuke being a diplomat, well…..I figured if that whole Uchiha-massacre never happened he'd be a bit more charming and less hot-tempered. I also needed to give him a niche since the whole business thing doesn't need a bloodthirsty shinobi. Shikamaru is probably of Orochimaru's interest since he's a prolific intellectual.

Reasons will be explained as things begin to simmer.

ReviewReviewReview?


End file.
